Quand Sevy rencontre Mary
by amducias
Summary: Le Maître des potions succombera t'il à l'amûûûr ou succombera t'il tout court devant le nouveau prof de DCFM? A prendre au troisième degré!
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé :** une nouvelle année à Poudlard, un nouveau professeur de DCFM, une autre __vision de « Mary – Sue »… Classique ? Vraiment ? Sauf quand Mary – Sue __s'appelle Mary – Pue. Bon, vous voyez le genre : j'ai eu envie de me moquer un __peu de ce genre de personnage. Juste pour rire…_

_C'est ma première fic écrite toute seule comme une grande humpf_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _je ne fais qu'emprunter ses merveilleux personnages à J.K.ROWLING, je __promets que je ne les laisserai pas dehors si il pleut et que je ne les casserai __pas. _

Chapitre 1: Nouvelle année, nouveau professeur

Severus Snape, professeur à l'Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, avait toujours détesté les soirs précédant la rentrée. Non seulement il retrouvait à cette occasion ses élèves honnis, mais il devait en plus écouter ce vieil hibou d'Albus Dumbledore radoter son éternel discours sur le règlement, et, pire que tout, accueillir celui ou celle qui occuperait à sa place le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour la énième année consécutive. Cela l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il avait tout fait pour que sa candidature soit retenue cette année ; sous les conseils judicieux de l'ANPE, il avait refait son CV en omettant volontairement son expérience de Mangemort et s'était fendu d'un pot-de-vin à l'attention de son employeur : un énooorme sac de bonbons au citron. Mais non… Encore une fois, il avait été recalé… Sûr que c'était à cause du cadeau que le directeur avait décliné, non par refus de céder à la corruption d'ailleurs, mais parce qu'il avait abandonné les bonbons au citron au profit des Chiantos (1), une friandise fort goûteuse fabriquée par les nains !

Bref, c'est un Maître des Potions ronchon qui prit place à la table professorale entre la directrice adjointe et une chaise vide, le nouvel enseignant n'étant pas encore arrivé et les autres membres du personnel évitant de s'asseoir à côté de Snape quand ils en avaient la possibilité (c'était d'ailleurs un jeu bien connu au sein du staff : un peu comme aux chaises musicales, sauf qu'au lieu de rester debout, le dernier arrivé donc le perdant, héritait de la place à côté de Snape).

La soirée se déroulait comme prévu : premières années sous le choixpeau qui s'avachissait de plus en plus du fait des affres du temps (le budget annuel de l'Ecole ne prévoyant jamais de dépenses pour une crème anti-rides pour choixpeau) puis répartis dans leurs maisons, discours radoteur du Directeur dont la face était aussi fripée que celle du choixpeau, etc… L'annonce de l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal faisait aussi partie de la routine et ne tarda pas à succéder au préchi-précha de Dumbledore.

« Comme vous le savez, marmonna le directeur qui avait bien du mal à parler clairement depuis que son dentier était englué par la folle quantité de Chiantos (1) qu'il s'avalait, notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'an dernier n'a pas battu le record de longévité des précédents. J'ai cependant l'honneur de vous présenter le nouveau challenger : Mary-Pue Leracrevé ! »

Sous les roulements de tambours, de grosse-caisse, de seaux et de poubelles pleines, le directeur fit un élégant effet de manche digne d'un avocat plaidant une importante affaire criminelle (qui c'est qu'a volé le chat de la mère Michel) en direction des portes par lesquelles une apparition rose aux longs cheveux blonds fit son entrée. Alors que la jeune femme s'avançait (NDLA : eh non c'était pas une truie avec une perruque, je vous ai bien eus hein ?), élèves et professeurs, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait leur nouvel enseignant et collègue, braquaient leurs regards sur elle.

La voyant de loin, les professeurs étaient subjugués : qu'elle était belle dans sa robe rose, ses longs cheveux ondoyant derrière elle, sa grande taille finissant l'impression d'inaccessibilité qu'elle dégageait ! Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de leur table, ceux-ci se rendirent compte que la myopie due à leurs grands âges n'était pas allée en s'arrangeant durant les vacances d'été… En effet, vue de près, ses cheveux n'avaient pas seulement la blondeur de la paille mais également la texture, secs et rêches comme un vieux paillasson, ses yeux vairons semblaient se disputer un match de ping-pong et des boutons de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes fleurissaient sur son visage disgracieux. Baraquée comme un défenseur latéral de football et grasse comme un loukoum, elle était en fait immonde malgré sa robe rose et ses cheveux blonds (NDLA : hé hé, je vous ai bien eus, en fait C'EST une truie avec une perruque).

C'est dans un silence gêné que la nouvelle arrivante s'installa sur la chaise vide à côté du professeur Snape, qui n'aurait pas eu un visage plus crispé s'il avait avalé une marinade de véracrasses atteints de petite vérole. Heureusement, Dumbledore déclara le banquet ouvert et le bruit des couverts ne permit plus d'apprécier la douce musique du battement des ailes des mouches jusqu'à ce que la salle se vide de ses occupants repus.

_(1) "CHIANTOS" est une marque déposée, propriété des nains du "Donjon de Naheulbeuk"_

TBC…

_Une p' tite review ? J'accepte tout : critiques, stylo publicitaire, ticket-resto…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Résumé :** nouvelle année à Poudlard, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du __mal, nouvelle __« Mary-Sue »… Classique ? Vraiment ? Sauf que Mary-Sue s'appelle __Marie-Pue ! Bon vous voyez le genre ? J'ai envie de me moquer un peu, mais c'est __pô méchant, juste un peu lourd peut-être… Parodie/humour débile !_

_**Disclaimer :** Severus, le vieil Albus et les autres sont la création de J.K.Rowling, qui détient __aussi les droits (propriété intellectuelle, artistique, littéraire, etc, etc…) sur ces __personnages… Dis Joanne, t'en as tellement, tu veux pas m'en donner juste __un ? Severus par exemple… Ou Sirius ? De toute façon t'as plus besoin de Sirius __puisque tu l'as fait mourir ? Allez quoi c'est Noel ! _

_**Avertissement :** très très méchant envers les OC tendance « Mary – Sue », donc si ça __vous gêne, je vous conseille vivement de passer votre chemin. Je n'ai __rien contre ceux qui aiment ce genre de personnage, mais bon, j'avais__envie de « satyriser » un peu tout ça. Pour résumer, je suis libre d'écrire,__vous de lire ou pas !_

_**Pairing :** rien de sûr !_

Chapitre 2 : ensorceler l'esprit, empoisonner les sens…

Une fois la panse remplie, Severus quitta la table du banquet pour aller rejoindre les cachots où se trouvaient ses appartements mais se laissa tout de même convaincre par Dame Nature de faire auparavant un détour par les lieux d'aisances. Aimant se distraire par la lecture pendant l'accomplissement de ce genre de tâche, le Maître des potions confisqua la « Gazette du Sorcier » à un élève de Gryffondor qui se trouvait sur son chemin au motif que la couleur des chaussettes de ce dernier offusquait son regard, puis se hâta vers les toilettes.

Snape grogna et jura en s'apercevant qu'une ultime épreuve l'attendait avant qu'il puisse se soulager : les lieux étaient occupés. Le professeur se résigna à patienter. Il lui semblait qu'il prenait racine depuis des années quand un bruit énorme, monstrueux, inhumain, le fit sursauter violemment. Croyant à un éboulement du plafond du château, il se protégea la tête dans un mouvement réflexe, cherchant furtivement un endroit pour s'abriter. Cette première détonation fut suivie d'une autre, plus terrifiante encore. Snape crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Il ferma les yeux, espérant avoir le temps de confesser ses pêchés lorsqu'il réalisa que ni le sol, ni les murs ne tremblaient. Il rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et prit conscience avec effroi que les ondes de choc provenaient en fait de derrière la porte des toilettes, d'où résonnait une troisième rafale de flatulences.

Alors qu'il se demandait qui arrivait à reproduire aussi bien la bande sonore d'un film sur la guerre des tranchées, le professeur écarquilla les yeux en voyant sortir de la salle du trône une Mary – Pue toute souriante, le visage illuminé d'une expression d'apaisement comme seuls l'affichent les moines bouddhistes ayant atteints le nirvana méditatif.

La nouvelle enseignante ne prêta pas attention à son collègue malgré le regard à la fois impressionné et effrayé que celui-ci avait pour elle, soit qu'elle feignait l'indifférence comme toute femelle cherchant à se rendre inaccessible, soit qu'elle était encore à dix-mille pieds au-dessus de Terre, en plein nirvana. Elle sortit des toilettes la tête haute tandis que Severus, se souvenant brusquement du motif premier pour lequel il était venu peleriner en ces lieux, s'y engouffrait. Il regretta aussitôt son empressement en humant les effluves immondes flottant dans l'air, mais maintenant qu'il était là, autant commettre son propre méfait…

« Décidément, soupira Snape, y a pas que les potions qui empoisonnent, euh emprisonnent les sens ! »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il sortit des lieux infestés pour rejoindre enfin ses cachots.

Allongé sur son lit, le Maître des potions ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa nouvelle collègue. Même son livre de chevet favori « Etude comparée : potions et cuisine landaise » ne parvenait pas à lui ôter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'esprit. Elle l'obsédait… Elle avait suffisamment de pustules pour qu'il puisse enfin tester correctement sa nouvelle potion à base de pus de bubobulb… Il soupira… Elle était une bombe, un canon, au niveau intestinal en tout cas, ce qui constituait une arme absolue pour tenir les gens à distance. Il serait débarrassé de tous ces enquiquineurs en étant à ses côtés… Lui aussi pouvait lui apporter, après tout, elle ne supportait peut-être pas ses cheveux secs… Il pourrait lui démontrer que le shampoing Loréol, en plus de gâcher sa chevelure, avait pour effet secondaire de faire transpirer excessivement des aisselles. Grâce à lui, elle cesserait de vivre sous le joug permanent du shampoing et du déodorant… Elle serait comme lui un être libre…

Telle la plus raffinée des potions, cette femme lui ensorcelait l'esprit et le professeur s'endormit, des rêves d'amour plein la tête.

TBC...

_Une 'tite review? Encouragements, critiques, je prends tout..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Résumé :** nouvelle année à Poudlard, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, nouvelle « Mary-Sue »… Classique ? Vraiment ? Sauf que Mary-Sue s'appelle Marie-Pue ! Bon vous voyez le genre ? J'ai envie de me moquer un peu, mais c'est pô méchant, juste un peu lourd peut-être… Parodie/humour débile !_

_**Disclaimer :** Severus, le vieil Albus et les autres sont la création de J.K.Rowling, qui détient aussi les droits (propriété intellectuelle, artistique, littéraire, etc, etc…) sur ces personnages… Dis Joanne, t'en as tellement, tu veux pas m'en donner juste un ? Severus par exemple… Ou Sirius ? De toute façon t'as plus besoin de Sirius puisque tu l'as fait mourir ? Allez quoi c'est Noël ! _

_**Avertissement :** très très méchant envers les OC tendance « Mary – Sue », donc si ça vous gêne, je vous conseille vivement de passer votre chemin. Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui aiment ce genre de personnage, mais bon, j'avais envie de « satyriser » un peu tout ça. Pour résumer, je suis libre d'écrire,vous de lire ou pas !_

_**Pairing :** rien de sûr !_

_**RAR : **les RAR plus détaillées sont dans mon LJ (lien, cf. mon profil) mais quand même un p'tit mot : super - merci et gros bizou baveux à Zazaone, Fanette, Ilys, Calimera, La Folleuh et Violette Silva pour vos reviews. J'étais très touchée… Que vous ayez ri et que vous me demandiez la suite, c'est un très bel encouragement (euh… Ahum… Pas d'autographe ton Gilderoy Lockhart). Encore merci !_

Chapitre 3 : Le serpent et la morue

Premier jour de classe… Mary – Pue, après avoir avalé goulûment son petit déjeuner, était retournée dans son bureau afin de se préparer à son premier cours : quatrièmes années, Gryffondors et Serpentards. Elle souhaitait enseigner à ses élèves les potions dangereuses mais n'avait aucun échantillon sous la main. Elle tourna en rond comme une poule décapitée pendant pas moins de trois quarts d'heure lorsqu' enfin surgit une idée dans son cerveau ramolli : il suffisait d'aller voler des potions dans la réserve de Severus Snape !

Discrètement, Marie – Pue se rendit dans les cachots jusqu'à la réserve personnelle du Maître des potions.

S'introduire dans la pièce fut difficile. Les sorts de protection et de fermeture reflétaient toute la paranoïa du propriétaire des lieux et Marie – Pue dut faire appel à tout le génie intellectuel dont était capable son unique neurone ainsi qu'à sa force physique hulkienne pour parvenir à faire sauter les verrous.

Une fois la porte ouverte, une deuxième épreuve attendait notre héroïne de l'effraction. En effet, le spectacle qu'offrait la pièce constituait le paysage le plus répugnant que même Stephen King lui-même n'aurait pu imaginer : outre la colonisation des lieux par les araignées, cafards, et autres mouches à merde, les diverses substances entreposées dans les bocaux, dont les frétillements ou l'absence de mouvement permettait de distinguer les matières vivantes de celles ayant trépassé, auraient offusqué le regard du plus valeureux des chevaliers du gore. Toute matière était disponible : yeux de crapaud, bouse de dragon, anchois, plantes hamburgerivores, doubitchous de Sofia, cloug aux marrons, etc , depuis la plus fraîche jusqu'à la plus putréfiée. Des potions de toute sorte trônaient également sur les étagères. Plus aucun doute possible, c'était bien la réserve personnelle de Severus Snape.

Trouver quelque chose dans ce temple de la répugnance constituait une véritable quête du graal mais, déterminée comme un rhinocéros prêt à charger, Marie – Pue se mit à la recherche des potions pour son cours.

Concentrée, elle fouillait, dérangeait, cassait fioles et flacons jusqu'à mettre la main sur les objets de sa convoitise. Toute à ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Severus Snape jusqu' à ce que la voix froide et débordante de colère blanche de ce dernier s'élève :

« Je peux peut – être vous aider ?

- Merci… Je me débrouille très bien toute seule !

- ABRUTIE ! C' ETAIT UNE QUESTION IRONIQUE ! VOUS CROYEZ VRAIMENT QUE JE VOULAIS VOUS AIDER A VOLER DANS MA RESERVE PERSONNELLE ? »

Snape fulminait alors que Marie – Pue se retourna nonchalamment vers lui :

« Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver comme ça, c'est mauvais pour votre tension ! Bon et puis suffit, assez bavassé, je travaille moi, alors retournez à vos chaudrons et laissez – moi préparer mon cours !

- Pardon ? Aurais – je mal compris ? VOUS vous introduisez par effraction dans ma réserve et me dépouillez mais je ne devrais rien dire, et pire, vous laisser faire tranquillement ? »

Marie – Pue ne répondit pas : elle venait de dégotter une potion rarissime permettant de faire tomber les ongles pour laisser pousser des dents au bout des doigts, ce qui était bien plus intéressant que la colère de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, enroulé dans sa cape comme un horrible rouleau de printemps noir.

L'homme en question, voyant que ni sa voix glacée, ni ses paroles menaçantes n'auraient d'effet sur le voleur qui pillait allègrement ses réserves, se décida finalement à employer la manière forte et sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique afin de lancer un sort à Marie – Pue. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer l'incantation fatale, un cri perçant retentit et sa collègue dégringola de l'échelle sur laquelle elle était en équilibre précaire pour atterrir directement sur Snape : « BLAM » !

« AAAARGH, espèce de … » gronda le professeur de potions

Marie – Pue se releva, priant pour qu'aucune des précieuses substances qu'elle avait en main n'ait subit de dommage, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que tout était sauf.

« Ouf ! Au moins, rien n'est cassé !

- Sauf ma baguette ! »

Marie – Pue se retourna pour voir un Snape fulminant, tenant dans sa main trois bouts de bois qui avaient formé sa baguette magique dans une vie antérieure.

« Madame Leracrevé, vous allez payer très cher votre intrusion et les dommages infligés à mes biens, je vous le garantit, marmonna Snape d'une voix féroce

- Et comment , ricana Marie – Pue, vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de jeter un sort et en tant que gentleman, vous ne sauriez frapper une femme !

- VOUS ALLEZ VOIR SI JE SUIS UN GENTLEMAN ! »

Snape, plus enragé que jamais, se mit en position de combat, poussa un cri de hyène en rut digne d'un karatéka atteint d'une angine avec ganglions, et balança son poing vers sa collègue.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAC

« Aiiiieeeuh ! »

Snape se tenait les reins, le visage tordu de douleur. Marie – Pue, qui avait esquivé le coup, le regarda en hochant de la tête :

« Eh ben voilà ! C'est tout ce que vous gagnez à vouloir jouer au mec dur, grand et fort ! Ce n'est plus de votre âge, Snape ! Bon allez, je vous laisse, j'ai mon cours à assurer moi »

Laissant là un Maître des Potions qui avait pris un terrible coup de vieux, Marie – Pue se hâta vers la salle de cours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les élèves étaient déjà tous installés lorsque Marie – Pue fit son apparition dans la salle. Déposant ses trouvailles sur le bureau professoral, elle entreprit de se présenter :

« Bonjour ! Marie – Pue Leracrevé ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défonce Grâce à la Force des Mâles ! euh… pardon, de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Pour ce premier cours, j'avais prévu de vous enseigner les potions dangereuses mais, ayant fait connaissance de l'être le plus ignoble et répugnant que les mondes moldus et sorciers réunis aient pu connaître, j'ai décidé de changer le programme : nous allons donc nous intéresser au Severus Snape, comment le reconnaître et comment s'en protéger ! »

Un brouhaha enthousiaste et approbateur parcourut l'assemblée. Marie – Pue fit un geste de la main digne d'un Ministre appartenant au groupe majoritaire (lorsqu'il vient de déposer un projet une loi particulièrement répressive pour le citoyen mais permettant la corruption du politicard pourri) afin de rétablir le silence et s'installa lentement à son bureau afin de ménager le suspense, croisant les doigts dans un mouvement similaire à celui d'une araignée examinant la proie prisonnière de sa toile tout en balayant la classe d'un regard qui se voulait mystérieux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit sa bouche aux dents éparses pour parler…

_passe dans la foule avec un chapeau : « Review ? Review ? Une 'tite review M'sieurs – Dames ? Merciiiiii ! »_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Résumé :** nouvelle année à Poudlard, nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (Défonce Grâce à la Force des Mâles), nouveau genre de « Mary – Sue »… Les grandes questions philosophiques qui se posent dans cette histoire sont : qui est cette mystérieuse femme ? Le Maître des potions va-t-il succomber au charme ou succomber tout court ? Poudlard va-t-il survivre ? Pourquoi la Vache qui rit rit – elle ? _

_**Disclaimer :** Severus, le vieil Albus, et plein d'autres sont la propriété, l'œuvre, le coup de génie de JKRowling… Sauf Marie – Pue, mais ça on s'en fout… Personne ne risque de vouloir s'encombrer d'un dinosaure dans son salon !_

_**Avertissement :** très très méchant envers les OC tendance « Mary – Sue », donc si ça vous gêne, je vous conseille vivement de passer votre chemin. Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui aiment ce genre de personnage, mais bon, j'avais envie de « satyriser » un peu tout ça. Pour résumer, je suis libre d'écrire,vous de lire ou pas !_

_**Pairing :** rien de sûr !_

_**RAR : **les RAR plus détaillées sont dans mon LJ (lien, cf. mon profil) mais quand même un p'tit mot : super - merci et gros bizou baveux à **Calimera**, **Fanette31**, **Zazaone**, **Violette Silva** et **Gaeriel Palpatine** pour vos reviews et encouragements, vos messages m'ont fait SUPER –PLAISIR ! MERCI !_

Allez, on y va mais d'abord un petit clin d'œil à Violette Silva, régales-toi !

Chapitre 4 : un cours qui tourne court !

Marie–Pue ayant pris une grande inspiration afin de permettre une meilleure diffusion de son haleine fétide au moment où elle ouvrirait la bouche, les quelques mouches troptéméraires qui troublaient encore le silence religieux de la classe se turent, succombant tragiquement mais courageusement à l'asphyxie, dès que le professeur commença son cours :

« Bien… Le Severus Snape… Un être rare, a priori, bien que vous ayez la malchance ou l'honneur (ça dépend du point de vue duquel on se place) de pouvoir étudier le spécimen dans son milieu naturel, est une créature particulière, dangereuse et moche, expliqua Marie-Pue d'un ton docte, il importe donc dans un premier temps d'en connaître parfaitement les caractéristiques afin d'en repérer les points faibles et ainsi élaborer des techniques de défense appropriées. Alors, qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un Severus Snape ? »

Toujours prompte à répondre, Hermione leva la main. Marie-Pue posa son regard vers elle, eut l'air de réfléchir longuement sur cette main dressée telle un phallus overdosé de pilules bleues, puis soupira :

« Vous auriez pu faire l'effort de vous manucurer Mademoiselle Granger… Mais passons… Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le Snape ?

- Eh bien il est professeur de potions et euh… »

Hermione répugnait à dire du mal d'un professeur aussi ignoble soit-il, son sérieux ainsi qu'une légère tendance à fayoter l'en empêchait. Marie-Pue secoua la tête :

« Si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire alors vous pouvez mettre vos mains à vos fesses et faire l'avion au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps. Quarante-douze points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Oui Monsieur Weasley ?

- Euh… On reconnaît le Snape à ce qu'il est toujours habillé pareil, tout en noir, avec les mêmes vêtements, qu'il a les cheveux gras et qu'il pue !

- BRAVO ! Quatre-vingt tente douze points virgule cinq pour Gryffondor ! C'est exact ! Et de ces caractéristiques nous pouvons donc déduire que le Snape n'aime pas se laver, qu'il hait la propreté, le savon et le shampoing. Cela permet déjà d'en déduire une bonne technique de défense, qu'en dites-vous Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, euh… On peut donc utiliser contre lui un sortilège de « recurvite » ou de « Solcarnus (1) » ?

- Hum… D'accord pour « recurvite » mais « Solcarnus » non. « Solcarnus » c'est un gros dégueulasse vous savez bien… Vous pouvez également essayer les pesticides :ils auront pour effet de faire fuir toute l'armée de faune grouillante qui lui sert de rempart contre l'ennemi, le Snape sera ainsi plus vulnérable et par conséquent plussensible aux sorts de propreté !

- Mais Madame Leracrevé, s'indigna Hermione, on ne doit pas s'attaquer à un professeur !

- SILENCE ! Mademoiselle Granger, vos interventions n'ont aucun intérêt et sont totalement hors-sujet ! M'en vais vous coller un bonnet d'âne, BIANUS (2) ! »

Il y eut un flash de lumière et une épaisse fumée, mais alors que tous s'attendaient à voir pousser des oreilles similaires à celles du sympathique quadrupède en robe grise sur la tête d'Hermione, cette dernière, une moue d'inconfort sur le visage, se contenta de se tortiller sur sa chaise et grogna :

« Madame… Excusez-moi mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ce nouvel orifice anal dont vous venez de me pourvoir !

- OH ! Mille pardons Mademoiselle Granger ! Je voulais dire HI-HANUS (3) ! »

Cette fois, des oreilles de bourrique poussèrent bel et bien sous les cheveux de cette tête de mule d'Hermione qui s'obstine toujours à la ramener, tandis que le professeur reprenait son cours :

« Bien, ensuite, l'habitat naturel du Snape. Vous savez tous qu'il a élu domicile dans les cachots, et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que comme n'importe quel sinistre insecte, le Snape apprécie l'obscurité et l'humidité. Donc je vous conseille pour le fuir pendant les vacances, car je ne doute pas que pour vous tous ici de bonnes vacances sont des vacances sans vision d'horreur, de partir à Ibiza ou à Saint-Tropez au lieu d'aller vous embêter à visiter des mines ou les égouts. Des questions ? Bien… Donc si vous avez bien assimilé, nous devrions pouvoir passer aux travaux pratiques. Attendez-moi là, je reviens avec de quoi vous entraîner ! »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pleine d'entrain, Marie-Pue sortit de la salle et fonça vers les cachots. Elle s'arrêta, flaira, puis se remit à foncer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à tomber nez – à - groin _(NDLA : parce que le Severus a un nez, que dis-je un nez, c'est un roc, c'est un cap, c'est une péninsule… bon ok, on vous l'a déjà faite… et la Marie-Pue a un groin) _avec un Severus qui n'avait pas l'air content de revoir sa collègue :

« Encore vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? »

Marie-Pue prit l'air le plus séduisant qu'elle pouvait _(NDLA : dommage) _:

« Eh bien professeur… J'ai appris que vous étiez un éééééminent spécialiste des Forces du Mal et je me permettais de solliciter l'iiiiimmense honneur de votre assistance pour une démonstration à mes élèves ! »

Même le plus accompli des legilimens se laissant aveugler par l'amûûûr et les battements de cils de pouffe, Snape se laissa totalement envoûter. Il s'y croyais déjà : confondant service et déclaration, Severus prit la requête de sa collègue pour une demande en mariage. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder : une fête grandiose, Marie-Pue en robe blanche comme la plus savoureuse des meringues aux grains de moutarde, une maison de campagne, il élèverait des veracrasses, les cris de joyeux bambins au nez crochu et au strabisme prononcé… Oui leurs enfants auraient son nez et les yeux de leur mère, ils…

« SNAPE !

- Ah, euh, oui, pardonnez-moi chère collègue, heu, je m'étais égaré dans mes pensées ! Je vous suis ! »

Grommelant une insulte que Snape, de nouveau perdu dans un monde onirique ousque les maisons sont en bounty et ousque les nazguls ont des nœuds roses dans les cheveux, prit pour un compliment concernant son sourire riche en couleurs, Marie-Pue se hâta vers la salle de cours.

Elle entra comme une furie, suivie du Maître des potions. L'apparition de ce dernier eut un effet comparable sur les élèves à l'arrivée sur scène de Maqueue J'lactionne (4) sur les groupies : la moitié de la classe hurla, et l'autre moitié s'évanouit… Mais Marie-Pue, habituée au fait que les Forces du Mal provoquent parfois des effets de panique, garda son sang-froid et finit peu à peu par faire rétablir l'ordre parmi ses élèves.

« Allez bandes de moules, montrez donc à votre professeur ce que vous avez appris aujourd'hui ! »

Etait-ce la panique à laquelle avaient cédé les jeunes sorciers, la révélation soudaine que Madame Leracrevé et Snape étaient fait du même moule maléfique et malodorant ? Personne ne le sait… Mais les sorts de « recurvite », de « stupefix » permettant de garder la victime immobile pendant la pose des bigoudis et autres « solcarnus » (ceux qui n'avaient pas été attentifs n'ayant pas compris que « Solcarnus » c'est un gros dégueulasse) frappèrent indifféremment les deux enseignants avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu réagir. Immobilisés, ni les cris de Marie-Pue (« Nooon, arrêtez, j'ai déjà pris un bain il y a deux mois dans la rivière ! »), ni les menaces de Snape n'eurent d'effet sur l'ardeur au travail des élèves, jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse, marquant la fin du cours. Les enfants se dispersèrent tandis que les professeurs se relevaient péniblement, crachotant du savon et des bigoudis.

Haletant, Snape se tourna vers sa collègue :

« Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi je pense que mes élèves sont de parfaits cornichons au crétinisme congénital avéré Madame Leracrevé ? »

Avisant le regard intéressé de Marie-Pue, Snape s'enhardit à faire le premier pas. Il fixa la jeune femme de ses yeux rendus encore plus pénétrants grâce à l'effet de contraste donné par le masque à l'argile, résultat d'un sort particulièrement efficace lancé par Ron, qu'il arborait sur le visage, et prit une grande inspiration :

« Je peux peut-être vous faire part de quelques astuces afin de les punir… Venez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous voudrez très Chère ! »

Souhaitant ménager le suspense et l'effet mélo, Snape n'attendit pas la réponse de Marie-Pue et sortit de la pièce en faisant voler sa cape et ses cheveux délicatement ondulés dans lesquels pendouillaient encore un ou deux bigoudis.

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh oui, c'est comme dans les séries à deux balles pour Grand-Tante célibataire : c'est toujours quand le héro déclare sa flamme qu'il y a la coupure pub… Bon, comme je n'ai rien à vendre, ma coupure pub va consister à rendre à César et aux autres ce qui leur appartient :_

_(1) aux Nuls, pour leur magnifique pub de « Solcarnus » d'où je tire ce sort ;_

_(2) à Michael Jackson, alias Maqueue J'lactionne, pour l'emprunt du comportement de ses fans ;_

_par contre (3) et (4), c'est de moi : « bianus » est un sort qui, comme vous l'avez compris, permet de faire un deuxième t… d… c… à quelqu'un (oui je sais c'est très subtil et raffiné), très pratique pour les slashs et threesome, et « hihanus » fait pousser un bonnet d'âne_

_Bon je vais arrêter de réclamer des reviews, ça fait fille en manque… Aaaargh… Non on se calme, mange du chocolat pour compenser… Méééé-RAAARGH, reeeeee – vieeeeew!_


End file.
